Houshou Marine
Houshou Marine (宝鐘マリン) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber. She is a part of the third generation of hololive members called hololive Fantasy (ホロライブファンタジー) alongside Usada Pekora, Uruha Rushia, Shiranui Flare, and Shirogane Noel. Introduction Video Marine's introduction. Personality Marine is a bold, fast-talking girl who often throws caution to the wind, making obscene jokes and playfully mocking her higher-ups. Unlike Natsuiro Matsuri, who portrays herself as a shameless lesbian, Marine is just as liable to tease her male viewers. She greets her viewers with "Ahoy!" a typical pirate greeting. History Background Her Twitter account and YouTube channel was created on 22 July 2019. She debuted with her introduction stream on 11 August. 2020 On 1 January, she announced on Twitter that she would get a new costume,houshoumarine (2020, January 1) 新衣装お披露目 今日17時から、な、な、なんと・・・ 宝鐘マリンお正月新衣装お披露目いたします 今回は。。。コスプレ女を卒業し・・・ ”女”の部分を見せていこうかなって、思います 見つめて、キミたち・・・ #ホロライブ正月衣装 Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1212533287140220928 that was revealed the next day on 2 January, being her 2D new year kimono costume, being her second costume overall.Houshou, M. Ch. 宝鐘マリン (2020, January 2) 【#ホロライブ正月衣装】はじめての新衣装��船長の女の部分をごらんください��【ホロライブ/宝鐘マリン】File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/J11Lcu6mxwI?t=1239 On 19 January hololive's Twitter account published a tweet mentioning that Houshou Marine, Hoshimachi Suisei and Shiranui Flare would participe in a stream previous to hololive's 1st fest Nonstop Story.hololivetv (2020, January 19) 【今日20:00〜】 1/24 #とまらないホロライブ に向けて… ホロライブ公式YouTube Channelで 「ライブを100倍楽しむための放送！」決定！ #宝鐘マリン #星街すいせい #不知火フレア の3名が参加！ 放送はこちらから→ https://youtube.com/watch?v=r2oP_aINtQg… ▼ニコ生視聴チケット発売中！ https://secure.live.nicovideo.jp/event/nonstop_hololive Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololivetv/status/1219094697488064512 hololive_En (2019, January 20) today 1/24 #NonstopHololive is soon! "Stream to enjoy the live 100 times more!" on the hololive Official YouTube Channel! #HoushouMarine #HoshimachiSuisei #ShiranuiFlare will be there! Link→ https://youtube.com/watch?v=r2oP_aINtQg… ▼ niconico tickets on sale! https://secure.live.nicovideo.jp/event/nonstop_hololive Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololive_En/status/1219154227043291138 The next day, in this stream it was revealed that the three of them would get their 3D model debut in said event,but that they would have a YouTube debut later, in Marine's case her stream was sheduled for February.ホロライブ - VTuber Group (2020, January 20) 【 #ノンストップストーリー 】ライブを100倍楽しむための放送！【 #とまらないホロライブ 】File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/r2oP_aINtQg?t=3383 On 24 January, she appeared in her 3D model for the first time at hololive's 1st fest Nonstop Story with both her standard and idol outfit.hololive_En (2020, January 20) Performed! without U (AZKi) Senbonzakura (Nakiri Ayame) Lost my music (Houshou Marine) #とまらないホロライブ Photo By Ayo Kajino Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/hololive_En/status/1220665139164139520/photo/2 houshoumarine (2020, January 27) 最近配信できなくなったりィゴーサできてなかったりすみません 現実逃避したいほどにやることが多い！！！ はやく落ち着いてキミたちと過ごしたい 画像はィゴーサで見つけたダバダバしている船長です Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1221712288144478208/photo/1 On 11 February, she teased a special announcement during her stream, this was revealed to be the date of her 3D model debut for YouTube programed for 15 February.Houshou, M. Ch. 宝鐘マリン (2020, February 11) 【⚠重大発表⚠】皆様に大切なお話があります。【ホロライブ/宝鐘マリン】File Retrieved from https://youtu.be/Guc8SELiPPo?t=2962houshoumarine (2020, February 11) ⚠️⚠️⚠️2/15 20:00〜⚠️⚠️⚠️ ✨✨✨3Dお披露目配信✨✨✨ 企画やらおもしろいアレやそもそも動きがおもしろい船長を見に来てください！！！����‍☠️ この色気がありすぎてリスナーをエロガキに変えてしまうパワフルな容姿をごらんあれ�� Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1227228255284944897 Trivia * Marine is notably good at drawingHoushou, M. Ch. 宝鐘マリン (2019, August 23) 【イラストメイキング】水着��湊あくあせんぱいを描きます！【ホロライブ/宝鐘マリン】File Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiTgryDc7-sHoushou, M. Ch. 宝鐘マリン (2018, August 18) 【イラストメイキング】水着��湊あくあせんぱいを描きます！＃02【ホロライブ/宝鐘マリン】File Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJn8peppd8k as shown on these tweets, she has drawn Shirakami Fubuki,houshoumarine (2019, August 4) フブキせんぱいの脇が見たいなぁ… そうだ自分で描けばいいのでは？ 描きました。 #絵フブキ Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1158049083962978304 Minato Aquahoushoumarine (2019, August 28) 配信で描いてたあくあせんぱい、完成しました チャンネル１５万人おめでとうございます #あくあーと　#ホロライブサマー Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1166845594893074432 and Natsuiro Matsurihoushoumarine (2019, August 7) まつりせんぱい… 可愛かったので描きましたよ ちゅ…(問答無用キッス) #祭絵 #ホロライブサマー Tweet Retrieved from https://twitter.com/houshoumarine/status/1159023946852814850 on their swimsuits. * She has heterochromia, though it is usually not visible due to her eyepatch. External Links * Marine Ch. 宝鐘マリン - YouTube channel * @houshoumarine - Houshou Marine's official Twitter account * 宝钟玛琳Official - Houshou Marine's official bilibili channel * @houshoumarine - Houshou Marine's Marshmallow account * 宝鐘マリン - Houshou Marine's Pixiv account * 宝鐘マリン - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 宝钟玛琳 - Moegirl Encyclopedia References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2019 Category:Voice: Female Category:2D Category:Hololive Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D